Window units come in a variety of shapes and configurations. A common window unit style is the sliding sash window system. This system has two (2) sashes that overlap slightly and slide up/down or left/right inside the frame of the window. A disadvantage of these systems is that the window opening is either left without a screen or the screen is a stationary rectangular member that must be removed completely from the frame in the event that one does not want the screen in place. If left in place, and when the window is in a closed position, a user is left with an unsightly screen mesh in the background of the viewing window pane. One viewing through the closed window cannot help but notice the mesh screen in the background, which usually collects dust, dirt, and grime. Additionally, the screen is continuously left exposed to bear the elements of inclement weather, which provides ample opportunity for the screen to become damaged. An additional disadvantage of current window systems is that the screen frame fails to form a proper seal, which leaves a gap through which insects may enter. Moreover, existing window systems dictate the use of an additional track through which a screen must engage to operate, thus leaving an additional member to collect dirt and grime. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a means by which a screen can be incorporated within a window sash so as to be extendable and retractable within the framework of the sash at the discretion of the user. The development of the retractable barrier assembly fulfills this need.
The present invention is a sliding sash window system having at least one (1) sash equipped with a retractable barrier assembly within the framework of the sash. This retractable barrier assembly selectively provides a barrier, preferably a screen, to the opening of the window when the sash is in an open position. Yet, this barrier may be retracted into the framework of the sash itself when no barrier is desired. Furthermore, when the sash is in a closed position, the barrier is neatly and compactly stored within the frame of the sash, concealed from view and protected from the elements. The window system is further configured to enable the barrier to automatically extend and retract as the sash is opened and closed, as desired. The retractable barrier assembly is further configured to enable quick and easy access for maintenance purposes.
Prior art in this field consists of window and door constructions with retractable screen assemblies but these assemblies do not afford the ability to open the window without creating a barrier that is the screen. Consequently, a user must have the opening obstructed with the screen or the window pane. Furthermore, none of the prior art devices enable easy access and removal of the retractable screen assemblies for maintenance and replacement purposes.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a window unit employing a sliding sash system having a retractable barrier assembly incorporated within the framework of at least one (1) sash and create an obstruction to an opening created by the operation of the sash by extending a barrier from the retractable barrier assembly and removably securing it in place by a retention mechanism.
It is a further objective of the present invention to configure the retractable barrier assembly to operate in conjunction with the sash so as to be an extension of the sash while the sash is in operation and to not be a conspicuous portion of the window unit.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide the window unit and retractable barrier assembly without the need for a track through which the barrier must traverse in order to operate smoothly and effectively.
It is a further objective of the present invention to configure the window unit so as to conceal the retractable barrier assembly within the framework of the sash with the use of a containment plate.
It is a further objective of the present invention to enable easy access and removal of the retractable barrier assembly for maintenance and replacement thereof.
It is a further objective of the present invention to configure a retention mechanism so as to enable a user to selectively obstruct the opening of the window with the barrier only when it is desired to create such an obstruction while the sash is in an open position.
It is a further objective of the present invention to configure the retention mechanism to bias the barrier laterally so as to create a proper and adequate seal against weatherproofing members of the window frame when the barrier is deployed.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide additional weatherproofing and water drainage for the retractable barrier assembly to ensure water is not contained within the assembly in case water infiltration does occur.